


Oh, Canada

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Canada Day, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-08
Updated: 1999-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray celebrate Canada Day in Ben's homeland.





	Oh, Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Happy Canada Day, everyone! And a special thank you to my favorite Canadian, GypsyDee, for her advice and help. I took some liberties with the information she gave me. I did so to better fit the story, and no harm or offense is intended. 

****

This story contains sex and sap and not much else, and it is rated NC17 for graphic and very consensual sex between two men. 

If this offends you, read no further. 

These characters legally belong to Alliance, and no copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made. 

****

OH, CANADA 

Benton Fraser eyed the red dress uniform hanging on the back of the door critically, then ran the lint brush over it one more time. He heard a soft laugh from behind him, and then Ray stepped up to wrap his arms around him. 

"You brush that thing much more and the material is gonna fall apart completely, Benny." 

Ben turned into Ray's embrace and smiled at him. "I just want everything to be perfect, Ray." 

Ray smiled at him fondly and gave him a kiss. "It will be, Benny love." 

Ben and Ray were going to Toronto for the Canada Day festivities. Ben's old detachment in the Territories had been invited to ride in the parade, and much to Ben's surprise they had asked Ben to ride with them. He smiled happily at Ray now. "I still can't believe I'm going to ride in the parade, Ray. It is an incredible honor." 

Ray reached up and touched Ben's cheek. "You _should_ get to ride in the parade, baby. You should have a long time ago. Maybe the fact that your old detachment asked you to ride with them means those assholes are finally starting to come to their senses." 

"Ray." 

"Hell, Benny, it might not be that much longer before they ask you to transfer back up there." 

The words had been spoken lightly, but Ben hadn't missed the undertone in Ray's voice. "They can ask all they want Ray, but I won't go." 

"No?" 

"No. My life is in Chicago now. I'm actually very happy here." 

"Are you really, Benny?" 

"Absolutely, Ray. And of course, there's one thing I would miss more than any other." 

"Oh yeah?" Ray asked, a pleased smile spreading over his face. 

"Yes Ray. It is impossible to get a Chicago Dog in the Territories." 

"A Chicago Dog?" 

"Yes Ray." With an overly innocent smile, Ben headed back towards the closet, but was grabbed from behind by Ray and tackled to the bed. 

"Take that back!" Ray rolled Ben over and knelt above him. 

"Why would I take it back, Ray? I really do enjoy Chicago Dogs." 

"And that's all you'd miss, Benny?" 

"Of course not, Ray." Ben smiled up at him. 

"Good." Ray said, mollified. 

"After all, we do have those Cubs season tickets." 

"What?!" 

"I have grown very fond of baseball, Ray." 

"You stupid Canadian bastard!" Ray attacked, tickling Ben mercilessly. Ben fought back as best he could while helpless with laughter. 

Wrestling and struggling, Ben finally managed to pin Ray beneath him. He knelt looking down at Ray, his laughter fading into a loving smile. "I stay in Chicago because you are here Ray; and I would be utterly lost without you. I love you, Ray." 

Ray beamed a smile up at him. "I love you too, Benny." 

"Good." Ben smiled and leaned down for a kiss, then sat up and smiled at Ray. "I think you will really like Toronto, Ray." 

"Yeah. No ten feet of snow, no wilderness treks, no grub-eating... it should be heaven, Benny." 

* * *

The voice of the flight attendant came over the PA system as the plane taxied to the gate. "Welcome to Toronto. Local time is 4:30 p.m. and the temperature is 83 degrees. Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop at the gate. Thank you for flying Air Canada, and enjoy your stay in Toronto." 

Ben shifted nervously in his seat, straightening his lanyard and smoothing down his tunic. "How do I look, Ray?" He asked his companion. 

Ray smiled at him. "You look Canadian." 

"Oh. Good." 

When the plane was safely at the gate, Ben and Ray gathered up the items they had carried on and headed through the airport towards the baggage claim area. 

As they walked, Ray could not help but notice the looks that Ben got. People would see him and do a quick double-take. Ray was used to seeing that reaction to Ben in his full-dress uniform; but the way the passers-by acted after that was very different. Instead of staring at Ben as if he had come from another planet, or snickering, the people they passed would smile warmly, and many of them would unconsciously straighten with pride. A few of them even threw Benny a playful salute. 

Walking next to the Mountie, Ray found his own stance become a little more formal. He glanced over at Ben and noticed that he was having trouble fighting back his smile. Ray smiled warmly at him. He had never seen Ben in "Mountie mode" in Canada, and he was finally getting an understanding of just what it meant. He felt suddenly incredibly proud of Benny; and had a strong urge to just grab Benny and kiss him right then and there. 

Ray grinned. "So, Benny, what would all these people think if they knew you had an American boyfriend?" 

Ben glanced over at him. "The boyfriend part would probably not bother them too much, but the American part might offend them." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, Ray." Ben completely lost his battle and a grin spread over his face. 

"Well, I guess it's just lucky for me that you're a little more open-minded than some of your countrymen." 

"I should say so." Ben agreed. 

"If I hauled off and smacked you right now, I'd be arrested, wouldn't I?" 

"Yes, Ray. For assault. And seeing as you would have assaulted a member of the RCMP, the judge would probably be very harsh on you." 

"Yeah? Just wait until we're alone, Benny. I may have to be harsh on you." 

Ben stopped and gave him a speculative look that had Ray suddenly fighting for breath. 

"Come on, Benny, let's go get our luggage." 

* * *

"Ray? Ray... wake up, love." 

Ray opened his eyes groggily. Why was Benny waking him up now? They had just fallen asleep! 

"Mmmph?" 

"Happy Dominion Day, Ray." 

"What? What time is it?" 

"It's 5:00, Ray." 

"What? Is this how Canadians celebrate their country? Sleep depravation?" 

"Now Ray..." 

"It's the middle of the night, Benny!" 

"It's a perfectly respectable hour, Ray. Come on, you need to get ready so we'll be on time for the morning service." 

"You go ahead and shower first, Benny. I'll just get a little more sleep." Ray buried his face in the pillow. 

"I've already showered, Ray." 

Ray looked up at him. Benny was indeed wrapped in a bathrobe, still wet from his shower. "How long have you been awake?" 

"About 45 minutes." 

"Oh my God, you've gone insane." 

"Ray, Ray, Ray... Go get showered. I've ordered coffee from room service and by the time you're done it should be here." 

Ray mumbled incoherently and stumbled into the bathroom. 

* * *

A few hours later Ray was feeling human again. The shower and coffee and breakfast had helped, and he was actually enjoying the prayer service. There had been an opening prayer and several speeches. The man conducting the event- some local official who's title Ray couldn't remember- stepped back up to the podium. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Sergeant Olsen of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police." 

A warm, hearty round of applause swept over the audience. Ray had noticed many members of the RCMP scattered among the crowd, and he smiled. 

The Sergeant stepped up to the microphone, and an honor guard took place flanking the stage. Ray noticed a lone bagpiper standing behind the Sargent on the podium. 

"Thank you." Sgt. Olsen said. "Ladies and gentlemen, one of the greatest endeavors one can undertake is to live a life in service to their country. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police hold a proud tradition of service at the highest level. The fine men and women who serve in the RCMP truly represent the best that Canada has to offer." 

A huge round of applause and cheers swept over the crowd; and Ray joined in. He caught Ben's eye and smiled at him, and Ben blushed and looked forward again. Ray's smile widened. 

Sargent Olsen paused to acknowledge the applause, then he continued speaking. "But perhaps the biggest sacrifice one can make is to give one's life for one's country. Far too many of our officers have made that sacrifice, and we honor their sacrifice and their memory today. They play a special and pivotal role in the history of Canada, and every Canadian citizen owes them a huge debt of gratitude." 

Another huge wave of applause swept over the crowd, and everyone rose to their feet in a standing ovation. The bagpiper stepped forward and played "Amazing Grace" and the crowd fell silent. All that could be heard was a few assorted sniffles. The song ended and complete silence hung in the air. Ray took a deep breath, surprised at the depth of emotion that he was feeling. 

Then the bagpiper began "Oh, Canada". A few voices sang along, but for the most part the crowd was quiet. Ray glanced around and saw that many of the spectators were in tears. Most of the Mounties had tears streaming unashamedly down their faces. Ray glanced sideways at Ben and saw that he too was crying. 

Ray stepped closer and pressed his shoulder against Ben's. Fraser reached down and took his hand. Ray was a little bit surprised; but at that moment he didn't happen to care what anybody else thought. He gave Benny's hand a firm squeeze. 

The song ended and the crowd again broke into applause and cheers. One by one they sat back down and quieted down. Ben looked over at Ray and grinned slightly while wiping his eyes. "And you said Canadians had no emotions." 

Ray laughed softly, blinking back tears of his own. "I'll never say that again. You people have the whole world snowed." 

Ben put a finger to his lips. "Ssssh." He winked; and Ray smiled at him and took his hand again. Ben gave him a loving smile, then bowed his head as the minister began the benediction. 

* * *

After the service, Ben and Ray wandered over to the stables to get Ben's horse ready for the parade. Ray was surprised to notice that Ben seemed to have a lot of nervous energy. "You OK, baby?" He asked. 

"Of course, Ray." 

"Mmm Hmm." 

Ben looked at him but didn't say anything. They entered the stables and went down the row of stalls until Ben stopped and entered one. Inside stood a beautiful large black horse. Ben went up to it and started stroking it lovingly. "Hello girl. I've missed you." 

"Is this your horse, Benny?" Ray asked in surprise. 

"Yes. She stayed behind in Canada. Chicago is difficult enough for a wolf. It really isn't any place for a horse. But they brought her down so I could ride her in the parade today." 

"Wow." Ray was becoming more and more willing to forgive Ben's old regiment. 

"Ray Vecchio, meet Scheherazade." 

"Scheherazade?" 

"Yes, Ray. The storyteller." 

Ray grinned. "Inuit stories?" 

Ben laughed. "Probably." 

Ray reached up and gingerly pet the horse's mane. "Well, girl, have a good parade." He turned to Ben. "I'd better get going, love, or my spot will be gone." 

"OK. I'll see you later." Looking around cautiously, he drew Ray further into the stall and gave him a deep kiss. 

"You know, Benny, I don't have to leave right this minute." Ray said. 

Ben laughed. "Oh? You want to help me saddle my horse?" 

Ray sighed. "OK, OK. I'll see you later." 

Ben nodded. "All right. Meet me back here. It will be easier than trying to find each other in the crowd." 

"You've got it. Have fun, Benny. I love you." 

A smile lit up Benny's face. "I love you too. See you later." 

* * *

Ray shifted restlessly on the sidewalk. The parade had been going on for over half an hour, with still no sign of Benny's regiment. He sighed. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. This was ridiculous! Why on earth should he be nervous about Benny riding a horse, of all things? 

He shifted again and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Man, it was hot! It must be 85 degrees already. The poor Mounties must be dying in their red serge. 

Suddenly Benny's regiment came into sight down the street, and Ray's heart began pounding wildly. They looked very impressive, the horses all marching in precise unison, the Mounties riding tall and proud in the saddle. 

As they got closer, Ray started scanning the riders for one face in particular. Then he saw him. Ben was on the end away from Ray, but he was still unmistakable. Back straight, head high, eyes staring straight ahead, Ben looked like he was born for this. Hell, Ray reflected. He probably was. A sudden surge of love and pride swept over Ray, and he once again found himself blinking back tears. 

As Benny rode past him, another feeling overwhelmed Ray, and he found himself feeling incredibly turned on. Ray ground his teeth together and looked at the building across the street. Next he concentrated on trying to name all the Prime Ministers of Canada in his head, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Damn Benny anyway! 

Ray barely registered the rest of the parade passing by, and when the crowd began to disperse, he followed blindly for awhile before cutting through the park and over to the stables. 

He found Ben in Scheherazade's stall, wiping down the horse. Ray stood in the doorway, watching un-noticed for a while. Finally he spoke. "Hey, gorgeous." 

Ben started and turned to look at him, his eyes widening. 

Ray grinned at him and stepped into the stall. "You really are a pretty horse, aren't you?" Ray said, petting the animal. 

Ben laughed softly. 

"Ready to go?" Ray asked lightly. 

Ben draped the towel over the railing. "Yes." He smiled at Ray and led the way out of the stables. 

Ray noticed that Ben was walking rather slowly, and he grinned to himself. Poor Benny was out of practice and probably a little sore after the ride. As he looked more closely at Benny, however, his smile faded. 

Ben was flushed and sweating, and he looked exhausted. Ray frowned. "Benny, are you OK?" 

"Of course, Ray." 

Ray sighed. "Come here." He led Ben up a slight hill to a tree that offered ample shade. "Sit down." He ordered. 

"Ray..." 

"Sit down!" Ray sat down and pulled Benny down after him. He looked closely at Benny, then reached out and felt his forehead. "Geez, Benny! You're burning up!" 

Ben smiled at him. "Ray, it is almost 90 degrees outside." 

"Yeah, not exactly the best weather to be wearing wool, is it?" 

"It's not the most practical choice, no." Ben admitted wryly. 

"Well, take it off." 

"I can't, Ray." "Excuse me?" 

"I am a Constable in the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and I am still officially on duty. I can't be seen out of uniform." 

Ray sighed. "Benny..." 

"I can't, Ray." 

Ray sighed again and stared at Ben for a minute. "Wait here." He said, and started back down the hill towards the stables. 

"Ray, what-" 

"It's OK, Benny. I'll be right back. You just stay there and rest." 

Ben leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when Ray returned. He was carrying a bottle of water and a wet towel. 

"Here." Ray said, handing the bottle of water to Fraser. "Drink this. Slowly." 

Ben took the cap off the bottle and drank deeply. "That's good." He smiled at Ray. 

"Good." Ray said. He handed Ben the towel. Ben gratefully took the towel, which had been soaked in cold water, and wiped it over his face. He then removed his hat and rubbed the towel over his head and the back of his neck. He sighed and leaned back against the tree again. 

Ray took the towel and gave Ben the water bottle again. "Here. Drink some more." 

"Yes, Mom." Ben smiled; and was rewarded with a glare. "Ray, you worry too much." 

"Yeah, and sometimes you don't worry at all when you should, Benny. Not about yourself. So I guess we balance out, don't we?" 

Ben smiled at him and put a hand on Ray's cheek, drawing him close for a quick kiss. "I'm sorry, Ray." 

"God, Benny, you really are infuriating, you know that?" 

Ben looked at him in concern. "Ray? Are you upset with me?" 

Ray looked at him and melted. "No, sweetheart. I'm not upset with you. I'm just worried about you." 

"Ray, I'm fine." 

"Sure you are." He stood up and extended a hand to Ben, helping him to his feet as well. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel and the air conditioning." 

* * *

Ray looked at Ben in concern as they rode up in the elevator. Ben's face was no longer flushed, but he was now far too pale, and he was leaning back against the wall of the elevator with his eyes closed. 

The doors opened at their floor, and Ray led Ben from the elevator to their room. Once in the room, he tossed Ben's Stetson on to the bed. "Start getting undressed, Benny, I'll be right back." 

Ray went into the bathroom and started a cool bath running. When he came back into the bedroom, Ben had his tunic off and was starting to hang it up. 

Ray took it from his hands and placed it gently on the bed. "Leave it, Benny. I'll hang it up." 

"Oh. OK." Ben slid off his suspenders and removed his undershirt. Ray took it from him to place it on the bed, and found that it was soaked through with sweat. 

"God, Benny!" He looked at his lover, worried. 

Ben smiled faintly. "It's OK, Ray." 

Ray sighed and pushed Ben to sit on the edge of the bed; then knelt to unlace and remove his boots. Ben quickly shed his pants and underwear, then Ray led Ben into the bathroom. Ray turned off the water. "Here, get in." He told Ben. 

Ben got in and lay back with a grateful sigh. "This feels terrific, Ray." He said, closing his eyes. 

"Good." Ray smiled. "You just relax, baby. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't fall asleep and drown on me, now." 

For an answer, Ben splashed him with water. Ray laughed and went into the bedroom, where he called room service and ordered sandwiches and iced tea. He then set about carefully and lovingly hanging up Ben's uniform. 

When the food arrived, Ray left the sandwiches on the tray and took a glass of iced tea to Benny. Ray paused in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment, admiring the view. 

Benny was lying back in the tub, looking very relaxed. Ray watched the water lap over and tease at his lover's body. Ben looked up and saw him and smiled. 

"Hey Benny, you feeling better?" Ray asked, crossing over to the tub. 

"I'm fine, Ray." Ben said. 

Ray sat on the edge of the tub, and noted happily that much of the color had returned to Ben's face. Ray handed him the glass of iced tea. 

"Thank you." Ben smiled, then drained the glass and set it on the floor next to the tub. Reaching up, he ran a hand over Ray's cheek and to the back of his head, drawing him down for a kiss. 

"Benny, you're getting me all wet." 

Ben sat up. "Oh, sorry Ray." Ben then drew him into a deeper kiss, wrapping his arms around Ray, and pressing their chests together. Ray felt the water seeping through his thin cotton shirt, but this time he didn't complain at all. 

Vaguely, Ray was aware that Ben's hand was fumbling at his ass, but he only registered the fact that his wallet had been pulled from his pocket and tossed on the floor at the same moment that he hit the water with a rather inelegant splash. 

"Benny!" 

Ben grinned at him. "I wouldn't want you to become too hot, either, Ray." 

"Oh, that's very thoughtful, Fraser." 

"Well, I'm always concerned for you, Ray." Ben drew him into another kiss, leisurely unbuttoning and removing Ray's shirt and tossing it on the floor. "There now, don't you feel better already?" 

"Oh, absolutely." Ray agreed readily. 

Ben smiled at him and took the washcloth. Soaking it in the cool water, he squeezed it over Ray's chest, watching with admiration as the water ran down Ray's body in rivulets. 

Bending forward, Fraser caught a drop of water at Ray's navel with his tongue, then swirled his tongue around and in Ray's navel. 

Ray sighed happily and Ben smiled. Catching another drop of water on his tongue, Ben traced its path back up Ray's chest to the nipple, which he lavished with attention, kissing and licking it until it was hard. Ben then moved to the other nipple and paid it equal care and attention. 

The thought entered Ray's pleasure-addled brain that perhaps he should be doing something nice for Benny, too. He ran his hands slowly down Ben's back to his ass, caressing and massaging as he went. He ran his hands slowly over Ben's buttocks to his hips, then over his waist and up to his chest, where he began to playfully pinch Ben's nipples. 

Ben gasped, then knelt in the tub, drawing Ray to his knees as well. Between the two of them they managed to remove Ray's shorts and underwear and throw them on the floor with the rest of his soggy clothes. 

Ben ran his hands slowly and lovingly down Ray's body, then trailed his fingers slowly up and down the length of Ray's cock. 

Ray reached down and took firm hold of Ben's cock. "Well, hello there." He said, running his hand up and down its length. 

Ben gasped and sighed, leaning into Ray slightly, then ran his free hand over Ray's ass and slid two fingers inside the anus. Ray gasped sharply, then smiled at Ben and drew him into a kiss. Ben's mouth and tongue tasted of iced tea, and Ray sighed in enjoyment. 

Ray let go of Ben's cock to hold Ben's face gently between his hands; then he ran his hands through Ben's wet hair and down the well-muscled shoulders and back before taking Ben's ass into his hands once again. 

Ben drew his body closer to Ray's and rubbed his cock slowly and deliciously against Ray's. Ray responded in kind, starting a sweet, slow rhythm that slowly built in speed and intensity. 

The only sounds that could be heard in the room now were the harsh breathing and soft gasping of the two men, and the splashing of the water in the tub. 

As he felt himself approaching climax, Ben cried out and buried his face against Ray's neck and cried out his lover's name over and over, his voice muffled. 

Suddenly Ray stiffened and threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling. With a loud, wordless cry, he came, spilling his seed over Ben's body. 

Ben whimpered but kept thrusting urgently against Ray. 

"Come Benny." Ray said in a ragged voice. "Come for me. Come _on_ me. I need you, baby, I need you to come all over me." 

With a sudden sharp gasp, Ben did just that, spending himself against Ray. 

A few seconds later both men's legs gave way, and Ben collapsed against the back of the tub, with Ray collapsed on top of him. They lay there for a long while, panting. Finally, Ben spoke. "Thank God we came back to the hotel room so I could get some rest." 

Ray laughed. "And are you feeling better now, my love?" 

Ben smiled at him. "I feel positively rejuvenated." 

Ray laughed and pulled the stopper from the drain. As the water ran out of the tub, Ray took a good look at himself and Benny and laughed. 

"What's funny, Ray?" 

"I think we need to get cleaned up Benny." 

Ben laughed. "Well Ray, as soon as the tub is done draining we can take a shower." 

The two men did shower off, then helped each other into the bedroom where they collapsed into bed. "We'd better set the alarm, Ray." Ben said. 

"Why?" 

"We have to be up in five or six hours to go out and see the fireworks." 

"Can't we watch them from in here?" 

"I don't know if they'll be visible from our window, Ray. And we would need to at least open the drapes." 

"We wouldn't be able to see them through the drapes? You mean Canadian fireworks aren't made of some super-bright pyrotechnics?" 

"You know it's funny you should ask that, Ray, because it is a common misconception that Canadian fireworks..." 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Shut up and go to sleep." 

"Yes, Ray." 

****

THE END 

  
  



End file.
